My first time
by mrs-ishida
Summary: A series of interlocking oneshots about how the Naruto cast loose their virginity. C1:SakuGaara C2:ShinoHina C3:LeeGaara C4:InoKiba C5:SasuNaru C6:ShikaTemi NEW C7:Utterly depressed one night, Tenten gets help from the most unlikely of people. KankuroXTen
1. Sakura

Hey, this is the first in a chain of interlocking stories about the Naruto cast discovering their sexuality. This chapter is Sakura's and I hope you enjoy it. Everyone is aged about 15/16 in this, and Sasuke is still missing.

I wrote it because life is dirty sometimes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With Sasuke gone, Sakura found herself in an interesting position. She now no longer had anyone to direct her sexual desire towards, and masturbation had become something of a problem. It just wasn't satisfying thinking about a guy who she knew she would never have anymore. A fantasy just isn't fun if it could never come to pass.

She'd tried wanking over Naruto a few times, which did have some success; but Sakura found that she would feel extremely guilty and embarrassed about it when she saw him the next morning. There was one fantasy she had about getting fucked by him in the lake, so when training the next day was

in the lake, it took all her will-power to stop herself from jumping him. She wanted to feel his hard, dark skin sliding against hers in the coolness of the water. She wanted to totally submit to him, be ravished by him, finally loose her virginity after sooo many years; but all rational thought forbid her from pursuing him. She did realize that Naruto probably got-off thinking about her, but it still felt wrong none the less, and her passions for Naruto ended quickly.

The next object for Sakura's lust was Shino. It started when he complemented her cooking after tasting it by chance, and lasted a rather long time. She found herself drawn to the mystery surrounding him, and not even knowing what his eyes looked like, fueled on her desire to discover what was under his clothes. Sakura realized that she had strayed into dangerous territory, when she was spending all her free time with team nine. Hinata seemed to love having a female friend around, but Shino showed no interest in Sakura other than basic social pleasantries. Even more worryingly, it seemed that Kiba was starting to develop a crush on her, and while he replaced Shino for a while in Sakura's head, she thought leading him on was not going to work in her favor, and stopped visiting team nine.

When she was sparring with Kakashi a few days later, she tripped and ended up sprawled on top of him. Her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest, and the newly bare insides of her thighs rubbed against his muscular legs. Sakura was filled with animalistic lust, and it took all of her self-control to get off of him. Kakashi seemed to brush off the incident without much thought, but she wasn't able to forget it so easily. She spent hours dreaming about being fucked long and hard by Kakashi (sometimes with Naruto watching or joining in), and the age gap seemed taboo and arousing to her.

It had been about a month since Sakura had started to dream about Kakashi, and she was in the forest jacking-off about him when she heard a noise.

"Hey! Who's there?" She looked all around, distressed that someone may be spying on her. "Naruto? Is that you?" When there was still no answer, she decided it was no one and didn't dwell on it any longer.

Naruto seemed to be acting a little off when she saw him next, and she wondered if it was indeed him that was spying on her. While this should have embarrassed Sakura, the idea of Naruto following her into the forest to watch her fantasize seemed deliciously kinky, and thus sparked a whole new attraction to Naruto. She had tried to think rationally like before, but this time desire won out, and she subtlety went after Naruto; playing with her mouth and lowering her gaze when they were talking, changing for training where she knew he could see her and making sure they touched a lot more.

Things had gotten pretty bad a week later and after following Temari's (who was in town with her team for a while) advise, Sakura booked a hotel room and table and planned to finally loose her virginity with Naruto that night. Easily coaxed by the idea of a free meal at a fancy restaurant, Naruto instantly agreed to come along when she asked, but Sakura could definitely sense Naruto's confusion.

The original plan was to get Naruto drunk, lead him up to the room and let nature take its course. However, when she suggested to share a bottle of wine, he replied with, "Lets not Sakura, this is going to cost you enough as it is without the added cost of alcohol." She cursed his consideration, and realized that if she wanted him to come to her room, she'd have to seduce him there.

"Naruto, isn't it strange being sixteen? I mean, even though we're innocent, really we're adults now," Sakura watched Naruto ponder this thought a little.

"Well, I wouldn't really call myself 'innocent'," he replied and went back to his meal. Sakura refused to let this interesting chain of conversation die though.

"Oh? And how are you not innocent, Naruto? What _naughty _things do you do?"

Naruto gulped and shifted a little, uncomfortable with Sakura's tone. "Well, I am the village prankster."

"Meh, innocent pranks. Not really very exciting." Sakura yawned, skillfully manipulating Naruto's male pride.

"I am not as innocent as I may seem, Sakura. I have done plenty of n-naughty things." Naruto stammered, slowly catching on to the idea Sakura meant sexually.

"Oh really?" Sakura lowered her eyes and whispered, "Like spying on me in the forest?"

"What?" Naruto said with renewed confidence. "Who cares what you do when you disappear into the forest! I've never followed you."

Sakura was left in utter dismay. The reason she had wanted Naruto again so passionately, was actually a lie, and her icy determination to bed Naruto waned.

"Then why were you acting so strangely last week?"

"Oh that?" Naruto laughed. "Don't think anything of it, I had just seen Gaara arrive and I was pissed I didn't get to fight him."

So the meal went on. Sakura still kept trying to seduce Naruto anyway, but he didn't seem to get the hint she wanted to fuck him, even though he did notice she was being extra attentive towards him. After the meal was paid for and they had left the dining hall, Sakura only had seconds to coax Naruto upstairs before they left the building.

"Hey, wouldn't it be great to be able to stay in a place like this someday." Sakura said quickly, making Naruto stop walking towards the exit. "It's so _romantic_."

Naruto was a little thrown by the word 'romantic', but agreed with her none the less. "Yeah, this hotel is so huge. It's kinda like a fairy tale palace," he mused while looking around the reception. "I'd love to stay here one day."

"Well," Sakura started nervously. "Why. Don't. We. Stay. Here. Tonight?" She blushed at her timidness after an hour trying to seduce him, but hid it from him well.

Finally, after a week of her coming on to him shamelessly, Naruto understood what Sakura was asking for. He blushed bright crimson for a few seconds, but soon collected himself again.

"Sakura," He said stoically, placing a hand on her shoulder. "While I can't say I'm not tempted by your...offer...I seriously think I'd be taking advantage of you." He gulped. "You just miss Sasuke a lot, y-you're trying to redirect your love."

"No, Naruto, you don't..."

"Lets just forget this happened, okay?" Naruto smiled awkwardly. "See you tomorrow."

Naruto walked out of the hotel without looking back, leaving Sakura feeling like an idiot. As the room cost her a whole weeks worth of wages, she decided not to waste it, and made her way up the elevator to the empty, luxurious suite. She was nothing less then depressed when she saw how amazing the room actually was, and lamented on the bed she was meant to be getting laid on right about now. Temari was right, she thought, the hotel was truly stunning.

After having a long soak in the amazing sunken bath (which would have easily fit both her and Naruto, with plenty of thrusting space left over), she realized there was still about three/four hours until she was usually able to go to sleep, so decided to just go home. The room was only depressing her further.

She got into the elevator and planned to ask for her money back at the reception. As her room was on the tenth floor, she wasn't surprised when the elevator stopped at the eighth floor. However, when the doors opened and Gaara got in, she was shocked and embarrassed to be found at the hotel alone.

The doors closed behind Gaara, but he didn't bother to press any buttons, so the elevator didn't move. "Sakura? Well, what are you doing here so late?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and his gaze bore through her.

"Err..." She didn't really know what to say. "I was just treating myself to a good nights sleep, you know, home is so noisy sometimes..."

"Then why are you leaving?" Gaara smiled knowingly. Sakura didn't say anything, and merely squirmed under his intense questioning. "You know, Sakura," he started slowly. "I very much enjoyed your performance in the forest last week. It's been making me _desperate _to see you ever since, but I just haven't been able to get you alone."

Sakura's heart beat wildly. So it was Gaara that was spying on me, she thought, not Naruto. Sakura felt horribly exposed in front of Gaara, and choosing to ignore what he had relieved to her, said calmly, "so you're staying at this hotel while you're here then?"

Gaara laughed quietly. "You were writhing around whilst leaning against that tree trunk, airlessly mouthing 'Kakashi'. It was pretty hot to watch." Sakura looked at him in horror. "So, isn't he like your teacher?"

"Gaara, just forget what you saw," Sakura said, reaching towards the elevators buttons. He caught her hand before she could touch anything though.

"I couldn't forget what I saw even if I wanted to." He slipped a hand behind her ear. "You smell wonderful. I can tell by the smoothness of your skin you've just washed."

Gaara's hand was slightly rough against her flawless skin, but the contact felt good none the less. When Gaara leant forward and forced his lips upon her own, she found herself submitting to him. They thrashed around in each other embrace for the longest of time, Gaara fumbling around with her breasts and pressing her tightly against his chest. They sighed airlessly next to each other, melting together, hands caressing skin, lips forcefully pushing forward and tongues molding into one.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing, but the heat radiating from Gaara forbid her from letting go.

"What room?" Gaara panted, a chain of salvia forming over his now naked lip.

"Huh?" Sakura replied, mind heavy with lust and heat.

"You're room!" Gaara stated urgently. "Which?"

Sakura slammed her hand on the 'ten' button and pulled Gaara against her again as the elevator moved. Gaara pushed his hand between her thighs and traced lazy circles higher and higher.

"Oh god!" Sakura moaned, involuntarily breaking her lips apart from his.

He smiled at her and rubbed his fingers against her steadily dampening knickers. "It's better when someone does it for you, isn't it."

The doors opened and Sakura gripped Gaara's hand, quickly leading him to her room. He lay her back onto the bed and pushed her dress up to her neck, massaging her breasts as he continued to kiss her playfully.

"Why are you letting me do this?" He rested on his elbows for a moment as he waited for her answer, loving how vulnerable and sexy she looked under him- her cheeks flushed pink and her naked chest rising in short breaths.

She never answered, not because she didn't want to, but purely because she didn't know. She just knew that ever since Sasuke left, there was something missing in her life. She needed to forget him- replace him- be fulfilled until Sasuke was a distant memory.

"Just fuck me, Gaara!"

He raised an amused eyebrow and kissed her forcefully, finally managing to totally shed her off her clothing. She lay under him, nervous and expecting, relishing in the feeling of his fingers between her legs, working her roughly towards climax. The heat in her body rose, and she thrust her head back, gasping and screaming and groaning, needing release sooo badly.

When Gaara pushed two fingers inside of her, she moaned in discomfort, and slightly pulled away from him. He pushed his fingers in again, and Sakura couldn't help but yelp in pain.

"You're a virgin?" He said, moving his hand to stroke her nipple. Sakura felt stupid and didn't know what to say. As she looked up at Gaara, she was surprised to see him smirking. "I'm honoured." He said slowly, and pulled the naked Sakura off of the bed.

"What are you d-doing?" She said, hating being carried anywhere. She was puzzled when he set her down in the middle of the room, and watched him untie the bandages around his arm.

"Hold still," Gaara carefully wrapped the bandages around her eyes, and Sakura panicked.

"Gaara?!" Before she could continue, he wrapped some of the bandage in her mouth- gagging her- and tied it off behind her head. She cried against the bandage lightly.

"Stand up," she heard him say strongly. She did as she was told, and heard a crashing sound above her head. Before she could figure out what it was, Gaara gripped onto her wrists and brought them above her head, binding them together. When he released her hands, she was surprised to find that they had been fixed above her head somehow, and guessed he had attached bandages to a knife he threw at the ceiling. She swung her wrists against their imprisonment, but couldn't free herself.

She felt teeth sink into her neck from behind her, and moaned against her gag, her blindness rendering her far more sensitive. Gaara pushed his chest against her back and let a hand slip down her front and between her legs. He slowly started to work her off again and she lost herself in the feeling, arching her back against him, using her bonds as support. Gaara kissed down her neck and pinched a nipple lazily, as if he was unaware of the effect it had on her. She bit into the gag hard.

He removed himself from her, and as Sakura twisted her head round questioningly, she felt a sharp sting against her bare buttock, and let out a muffled cry. He hit her again, this time biting into her neck and letting his hand linger on the spot it had hit. It was by no means tender, but Sakura didn't feel threatened by this action, in fact, when he brought his hand down to work her off again- she didn't mind it at all. Each slap Gaara gave her brought her closer and closer, and finally after her arse had turned totally red, his hand collided with her one last time, and she violently came against his fingers.

Her hands relaxed in their confinement and her knees weakened until she was being completely held up by her bonds. She sighed against her gag, and wished she could see Gaara.

"Your knees have given out? That's pretty inconvenient." Gaara said. "Oh well." Sakura suddenly felt Gaara at her front and yelped when his strong hands clasped around the backs of her knees, and lifted her so that one of her legs was either side of him. His hands became a seat for her, and she pulled against her bonds to steady herself.

Gaara simply let her sit there for a moment as he bit into her neck. "Relax a little, Sakura." He said kindly. After a few minutes of sucking and biting, Gaara lowered Sakura onto his aching member.

Sakura tried to scream, but the gag prevented her from making anything beyond a whimper. It hurt. It fucking hurt. She tried to lift herself off of Gaara, but he just let out a faint laugh and pushed himself in deeper. She gasped, her legs gripping around Gaara's sweaty back, tears starting to well in her bound eyes. The pain was almost too much for her to bare, it felt like Gaara was impaling her with a knife- and he started to thrust selfishly in and out of her, letting out sighs and moans of his own.

There was something in the pain though. It took Sakura a little while to notice it, but it definitely wasn't a bad feeling. She tightened her legs around Gaara's back, and arched her own allowing him to penetrate deeper. The feeling was strange and kinda invasive, but not really painful anymore- and when Gaara did thrust hard so that it hurt, it was certainly a good thing. Sakura's muffled cries turned into moans of pleasure, and she started to buck against Gaara- using the bonds around her wrist to pull herself up and down.

"I'm glad I managed to make you come around," Gaara panted. "For a moment there, I thought I was gonna have to stop."

You should have, Sakura thought. But I'm glad you didn't.

He slammed into her with renewed speed and depth, and he couldn't take it anymore. Letting out an animalistic grunt, he came off wildly- finally finishing his cry by sinking his teeth into Sakura's neck and drawing blood.

As he gently let her legs down and de-connected himself from her, she felt pretty disappointed he finished before she could go again- but was too tired to really complain. He removed her blind fold and gag, but left her wrists for the moment. The light hurt her eyes, and it took her a while to focus on him.

Gaara was covered in sweat and flushed, sitting on the bed with his pants on (much to her disappointment).

"You really shouldn't have indulged me like that," Gaara said. "I need to stop being so..."

"Gaara, I wanted to. And I loved it." She smiled. "I'm glad I lost it like this, rather than an awkward fumble."

Gaara smirked. "Like if you had succeeded in seducing Naruto, you mean?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide. "You knew that I was trying to..."

He laughed. "I was sitting a few tables away from you. You were sooo obvious."

Sakura felt exposed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, but didn't really care anymore. "But I bet you're glad I didn't succeed." She said flirtatiously.

"Damn straight," he replied honestly. "But I'll have to love you and leave you I'm afraid." He stood up and tugged the bandage sharply so the knife fell down. "I like you loads, but, you know..."

"Don't worry, I wasn't looking for commitment." Sakura laughed as she threw a robe over herself. Gaara smiled again and rubbed her messed up hair.

"Good girl. You keep waiting for Sasuke, even if it's only with your heart, and not your body." Gaara made his way out of the suite, and left with the words, "And when you two get married in ten, twenty years time, I'll be able to tell him- 'Hey, I took your wife's virginity' and truly beat him".

"WHAT!!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What did you think? I hope you liked it, lol. I'm not a 'Sakura/Gaara' fan or anything like that, I just thought they would make a pretty hot couple to write about.

If you have any requests for the character you want me to violate next chapter, please ask, and I do intend to work my way through everyone. I have great plans for a team nine 'truth or dare' game. he he he... And just to warn you, there will _probably_ be some yaoi in this at some point.


	2. Shino

I don't hate Shino, I just don't think he's really very nice, even though he something's seems to be. I think they've made him softer in the filler episodes than Kishimoto intended him to be. Remember the exam? He was brutal!

I still kinda like Shino, I really wish they'd develop him more though. I mean there's Naruto and Sasuke's friendship, Ino and Sakura's friendship, Chouji and Shikamaru's friendship- why does no one from team eight have a developed friendship? This chapter is probably as much (if not more) about Kiba and Shino's friendship/rivalry than it is about Hinata.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shino was a sheltered boy in many ways. Even though he was feared by all the other guys his age, and had their total respect; Shino was really just any other awkward teenage guy. He wanted to be more attractive, more confident and maybe start to 'fit in' a little better. While he had nothing but respect and awe from the guys, what Shino really needed was to be acknowledged by the girls, or maybe at the very least understand them.

Ino and Sakura terrified him, he didn't understand them at all! Friends one second, rivals the next- all over some guy who openly hated them both! While he found Hinata far less threatening than those two, she still seemed like a totally different creature to him. She showed her weaknesses and didn't seen ashamed of them, whereas he would rather die than show any form of weakness in front of other guys.

He was heterosexual, he decided. Well...just about anyway. It wasn't that he _liked_ men, it was just that he didn't _like _women. He couldn't see anything attractive in them, beyond the shapely bodies he couldn't help being aroused by, of course. In his eyes women were nothing more than weaklings, drama queens and stupid trouble-makers. It pissed him off to no end being forced to listen to Kiba rattling on about his latest 'crush'; how _beautiful_ Sakura was, or how _fit_ Temari was looking lately, or how Hinata would make such a _cute _wife, or how _sexy _Ino was when she was angry, or how _funny_ Tenten's jokes were. He felt like punching him whenever the tell-tale, "What do you think about..." passed his lips.

However, whatever Shino's philosophy on women was- he was still just a guy, and getting older too. In a few months time he'd be seventeen, and more than anything in the whole world, he wanted to have sex. Depressingly though, there was no one he considered remotely worthy of sexually pursuing; much unlike his horny teammate, who seemed to think that every girl in Konohana was _sexy, fit _or_ cute. _He had never asked Kiba if he was a virgin or not, but assumed he wouldn't be so obsessed with women if he'd actually ever gotten his leg over one.

Team eight had barely gotten to their training ground ready for their evening exercise, when the heavens opened, and heavy rain pelted them below.

"Oh, that's just what we fucking need!" Kiba shouted at the sky, shielding his eyes from the barrage of rain. "How the hell are we going to train in this?"

"It's freezing!" Hinata said, her hair already suck to her face.

"Come on guys, fuck this. Lets forget training today," Kiba moaned. "Where shall we camp out?"

"My house is empty," Hinata yelled over the rain. "And it's close to here."

"Right, lead the way," Kiba said flatly. "Gonna have me a warm shower."

"Where do you think you're going?" Shino said strongly. "You can't just quit practice because of a little rain, in real life..."

"Fuck off, Shino. You can either come with us or train alone." Kiba yelled angrily, putting an arm up so Hinata wasn't able to walk back to him. "You might be able to train in the rain, but Hinata isn't as tough as you. Try and be a little more considerate sometimes!"

Shino kicked the water up as he walked. He was fucking pissed. He couldn't believe Kiba had made _him _out to be the one in the wrong! And what pissed him off even worse, was that he was actually going to Hinata's house with them. He fumed as he watched Hinata coughing quietly from the coldness, then Kiba slowly smiling at her and wrapping his arm across her shoulder, drawing her close to him.

_Yeah, yeah. _Shino thought. _Like it isn't obvious this brave act of chivalry is really just you thinking about your cock. Looking out for number one like always, Kiba. _

Hinata set her things down in her room, and gestured that the two boys follow suit. Just as Shino found a corner to dump his backpack in, he was horrified to see Kiba totally stripping off of his shirts, and now stood topless.

"God, I'm soaked right through," he said causally, dropping his damp clothes on the floor. He pulled the top of his trousers out and looked down. "Fucking hell, even my boxers are dripping wet." Hinata turned away from him sharply and blushed brightly. "Hey, guess you don't have a change of clothes for me and Shino, do you Hinata?"

"Kiba!" Shino finally yelled.

"What, you want to stay in these wet clothes and ruin Hinata's neat house? How inconsiderate..."

Shino sweared to God, if Kiba said that one more time...

"Well, you can borrow some of Neji's clothes for tonight, and I can wash your clothes for the morning." Hinata said, regaining her composure.

So there Shino was, stuck at Hinata's until the morning when his clothes would be cleaned, sitting in one of Neji's yukatas. Hinata's cooking wasn't exactly amazing and Kiba's company was just making him angry. The rain fell with even more force than before, and it was already dark outside.

"Wow Hinata! This soup is really nice!" Kiba said, wolfing down the bland leek and potato soup like it was something special. "It would go really nice with some sake though, shame."

"Well, actually Kiba, I think we have some somewhere," Hinata chirped, and dashed out of her room.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing?" Shino hissed quietly.

Kiba gulped down some more soup before replying softly. "Trying to have a little fun, you boring loser."

Hinata re-entered the room holding two bottles of unopened sake. Kiba set his soup down and grabbed them off her. "And I was worried about being bored! Come on Hinata, lets teach Shino how to drink!"

Kiba opened up a bottle and poured everyone a whole mug full each. Hinata and Kiba sipped at theirs happily, but Shino wasn't so sure. Really, he hated alcohol. Seeing that Kiba was already half-way though his within five minutes, Shino decided he was gonna have to drink it, or loose the guys respect. He took two large gulps and forced it down.

"Lets play a game to pass the time!" Hinata suggested. "Neji has some stuff in his room..."

"Nah, fuck that. Lets play a good, old-fashioned drinking game," Kiba laughed, holding Hinata back. "Truth or dare." The words cut through Shino like a knife. What the hell could a boring, uptight guy like himself, possibly gain from a game like this? He was going to show all of his weaknesses.

Hinata blushed, and downed the rest of her sake for a little Dutch-courage, then smiled at Kiba to signify she was in. They then both turned to Shino questioningly, and finding himself without any other option, nodded in acceptance.

"Okay," Kiba smiled. "Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she stuttered.

Kiba smiled even more wildly. "God, there's so much I wanna ask you." He pondered for a moment. "Well, I was gonna ask you if you love Naruto, but I think that's pretty obvious." She blushed. "Okay, if you had to sleep with another girl, who would it be and why?"

"Err..." Hinata didn't actually seem put out by this question and sat in deep though for a while. "Probably a girl like Temari. I really like blonde hair, and she has such big breasts!"

Kiba and Shino were left with their jaws on the floor and minds in the gutter. The question Kiba had created to embarrass her, was making him blush the most.

"Shino, truth or dare?" Hinata giggled, and poured out some more sake for her and Kiba.

"Dare." Shino replied timidly, reaching out his own cup for a refill.

Without even thinking about it, she said firmly, "open up your yukata." Kiba burst into violent laughter and even Hinata sniggered wildly, while Shino couldn't believe it.

"What? No!" He snapped.

"Chicken..." Kiba said lightly, turning from him.

"Fine!" Shino yelled. He swallowed his pride and opened up his yukata. Hinata raised her eyebrows and covered her mouth, and Kiba just started laughing again, causing Shino to snap it tight shut.

"Come off it Shino, like I haven't seen it before." Kiba giggled. "Feeling a bit cold?"

Hinata laughed at that, and said, "If you're cold Shino, I could fetch you a blanket." Kiba and Hinata rolled around drunkenly for ages, pissing Shino off further.

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Shino yelled over their taunting.

"Huh? Oh...truth." Kiba said.

"Do you have a crush on Hinata?" Shino smirked. The question instantly shut both of them up, and it hung heavily in the air between them.

"Well, while I don't think you're, like,_ sexy _or anything, I think you're pretty cute and really cool when you relax. But no, I don't have a crush on Hinata." Kiba said calmly. Hinata smiled awkwardly and drank some more sake quickly- Kiba following suit.

Kiba set his freshly empty mug on the floor and thought a while. "Shino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kiba actually turned vaguely serious, and asked gently, "Shino, are you gay?"

"What?!? Hell no!" Shino yelled. "Where did you get that idea from?"

Hinata let out a snort, which could have been a laugh or shock. Shino couldn't tell. Kiba smiled, "Well you do hate talking about women, show no interest in sex, obviously hate Hinata..."

"That's not true! I only hate talking about women because of the fashion you talk about them. Women are pathetic, but that doesn't mean I fancy guys." Shino sighed in annoyance. "And I don't hate Hinata."

Shino couldn't remember the last time Kiba had pissed him off so badly. He drank more sake and finally realized the effect it was having on him, he felt lighter and slightly dizzy.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Shino said.

"Truth."

"Who do you find more sexually attractive, me or Kiba?"

"Oh my god, I can't answer that!" Hinata screamed.

"This is payback for mocking my penis," Shino snapped, (knowing his penis was actually above average, no matter what anybody said.)

Hinata squirmed and blushed and sighed, until "Shino" passed her lips.

"What!" Kiba yelled and started to tickle her forcefully. She laughed, and fell back onto the floor, knocking over her sake.

Shino just stood there totally still. He couldn't believe it, Hinata found him sexually attractive- more so than the guy who flirted with her outrageously everyday. He had no idea how to describe what he was feeling at that moment; part embarrassed, part numb, part jealous of Kiba rolling around on the floor with her. A warm feeling filled his body, and he actually felt content and happy. A girl liked him.

"Hinata, it's your turn." Shino said, his voice breaking slightly. Saying her name had a new ring to it.

"Oh," she said, removing herself from Kiba. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"I have no shame, lets go for a truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Hinata laughed. Shino yawned, knowing the answer should be yes.

"Well, no actually," Kiba grinned. "But I'm not allowed to say who it was, cause I could get her in trouble."

"Sure, sure, Kiba," Shino sighed. "You fucking lair."

Kiba just smiled broadly, and gave Shino the distinct impression he wasn't lying.

"Well jealous Shino, truth or dare?" Kiba said forebodingly.

"Dare,"

"Kiss Hinata, the experience will do you some good!" Kiba laughed drunkenly as Hinata and Shino blushed madly. Shino was about to hit Kiba when he saw Hinata starting to shuffle over to him.

_Oh my god, she's actually okay with kissing me?_ He thought. _Should I really just kiss her?_

The heat rose rapidly in Shino as Hinata's fingers gently slid over the hand he was leaning on. She was breathing just as hard and drunk as he was, and her face slowly glided uncomfortably close to his own.

"Aren't you going to kiss her Shino?" Kiba said from across the room, but Shino was only vaguely aware of his presence.

The sake gave him confidence and he dropped his lips forward onto her damp, slightly-parted lips. Her tongue was warm and tasted strongly of sake against his own. He moaned chastely as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, and the pure musky lust overwhelmed him. He was loosing control. She gripped a hand at the back of his head, and pulled herself closer to him, her breasts skimming over his chest. It took everything he had not to reach out for them.

The kiss was clumsy and messy, but the heat, drunkenness and body contact awoke something in Shino. He needed her. He was gonna take her if it was the last thing he did.

When Hinata pulled away and returned to her seat next to Kiba, Shino was left feeling unsatisfied and exposed. He wiped his sleeve over his mouth to remove the saliva, as Kiba just grinned at him.

"This is fucking stupid! I'm not playing this game anymore, I'm gonna go bed." Shino yelled, standing up, and stumbling out the room. He made his way to Neji's room and got into his bed, and before long he was able to fall asleep, trying not to ponder upon what Kiba and Hinata were doing in his absence.

He opened his eyes again at about midnight, and found that he wasn't able to go back to sleep. He got up and went to the toilet, and checked in on Kiba and Hinata on his way back, who were fast asleep on the floor. Even though he started to walk back to Neji's room, unconsciously his feet took him back to Hinata's room, and he found himself standing over her.

He crouched down beside her and watched her gently breath in and out, and was amazed at how vulnerable she looked in her sleep. He let a timid hand snake its way down her face, but when she let out a sigh, he knew he had gone too far.

"Shino?" Hinata rubbed her eyes. "Is that you?" He should have just vanished, but he couldn't for some reason. He cursed his weakness.

"Yeah...sorry I woke you,"

"It's okay," Hinata sat up and blushed. "I was kinda hoping you would."

Shino raised an eyebrow and watched Hinata smile nervously. There was something different in the air between them, they could both sense it. Something had changed.

Shino pulled Hinata close to him. He had wanted to kiss her, but finding himself too shy, turned the action into a hug at the last moment. He was pleased when she showed no resistance, and held onto him tightly in return. Her fingers tugged at his yukata like she was holding onto him for dear life.

Their heads slipped together and they shared their second kiss, sweet and innocent, but still laced with promises.

Shino held her back and slowly lowered her to the floor and got on top. He broke the kiss for a moment to look at her reaction, which was nervous, but not resisting. He made it clear what he wanted to do by pushing her yukata up. She quickly put her hand in the way to stop it from going above her groin.

"It's okay, Hinata," Shino whispered huskily. "It's okay. Let me."

Hinata looked back up at him, it was clear she didn't trust him, but she removed her hand anyway.

Shino crashed his lips back down onto hers, and was now able to push her yukata right up to her stomach. She silently blushed at being so naked, and clenched her eyes tightly shut when Shino began to push two fingers in and out of her. It was painful. She pushed against his shoulders to make him stop, but he didn't; he just kissed her even more wildly.

He stopped for a moment to hitch up his own yukata and he entered Hinata swiftly. She squealed into the kiss and light tears began to pool in her eyes. At first she bucked and writhed against him, but then she stopped trying to resist him, finding herself enjoying it in a masochistic sort of way.

Shino couldn't believe how amazing it was. He felt warm and complete. Hinata was beautiful and tight, and tears in her eyes made her look really cute.

"Shino!" She whispered airlessly.

"Be quiet," He panted. "We can't wake Kiba."

He briefly looked over at Kiba, who was still sleeping. Shino really couldn't believe he was loosing his virginity in front of him.

He thrusted into her a few more times until he came suddenly. Slightly humiliated that he hadn't lasted very long, Shino tried to make up for it by kissing her for a long time.

"Oh Naruto..."

Shino shot upright, "What did you just call me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!

Again, if you have a particular character or pairing you want me to explore next, please ask.

I'm not as proud as this chapter as the first one, but it was meant to be an awkward fumble, not fireworks like Sakura and Gaara.

Please review! I wanna know what you think!


	3. Lee

I've called this one Lee, but really it's equally about Gaara. I intended to write this pairing a lot later on than chapter three, but then I wanted you to remember Gaara in chapter one. This is the first story (maybe the last?) where _love_ is actually involved, which has made it more emotional, but obv. still very sexual.

I'm not a Gaara X Lee fan at all, but really, you can see it, can't you?

Enjoy ; ) This chapter is pretty dirty...probably all that mud and water...and bodily fluids...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gaara?" Lee muttered. "Have you ever..."

"Have I ever what?" Gaara said stoically, tried from the mission and weary of talking in the dark.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this..." Lee fumbled around with his fingers, and bluntly asked. "Have you ever _liked_ a girl."

Gaara sighed. He wasn't really used to talking to other guys about guy stuff and really would rather remain silent, but he decided to give Lee the obvious answer.

"Of course I've had crushes on girls, Lee. Why would you think I haven't?"

Lee shuffled awkwardly. "Well, I don't know." Lee knew perfectly well why he didn't think Gaara liked girls. Gaara didn't seem interested in anything apart from fighting.

"So, who do you like Lee?"

"D-don't turn this on me!" Lee said quickly. "Who do you like?"

"Well, I don't really have a 'crush' as such at the moment, but there's this girl I slept with a few days ago who I really liked." Gaara paused briefly to ponder the subject. "Maybe I should go see her again."

"S-S-Slept!!!" Lee couldn't believe it. He thought Gaara was sexually dead one minute, and the next he was sounding like a immoral man-whore. "You're going out with someone?"

"Nah, I don't do that whole 'going out' crap. Too much work." Gaara considered Lee's reaction for a moment. "Do you think bad of me?"

"Not really," Lee said, not sure if he was lying or not. "But I've never had..."

"Yeah, I figured that much." Gaara said calmly. "It's no big deal Lee."

Lee felt totally stupid. He was so sure Gaara would be the right person to talk about this with, because there seemed like no way he could have slept with a girl. Learning that he had, made Lee feel even more insecure about his virginity, despite Gaara's totally unhelpful 'it's no big deal'. The way Gaara talked about it so calmly and naturally made it feel like a huge deal.

"Well, who do you like then, Lee?"

"Sakura."

Gaara's eyes shot wide open in a mix of shock and dread. They both liked the same girl. He had slept with the girl Lee liked.

"Sakura?" Gaara tried to say calmly. "Why her?"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Lee interjected forcefully, as if Gaara's words were a huge insult.

"Nothing's _wrong _with her." Gaara rubbed his temples and struggled to think rationally. His palms were getting sweaty and his breathing erratic. He was panicking. "It's just... you...she..."

Lee wasn't stupid, he could see Gaara's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He could also tell that Gaara was trying desprately to hide this from him. Ignoring all basic social pleasantries, Lee voiced his fears. "Have you and Sakura..." Lee stopped talking as his voice cracked, and painfully waited for Gaara's answer.

Gaara didn't say anything. He kept on walking silently, eyes fixed away from Lee and body shaking like mad. It wasn't quite guilt that Gaara felt, it was more like disappointment. He had done more than his fair share of evil, immoral things, but this felt like the absolute worst of them. What he felt after killing someone was better than this. He had hurt his only friend.

Lee stopped walking. "Gaara, please answer me. You're reply is of great importance to me."

"You never asked a question," Gaara said dismissively, still walking. "We don't have time to slow down."

Lee felt himself getting angry. The fact Gaara wasn't even being honest with him was making it a lot worse. He ran up to Gaara and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to stop.

"Have you and Sakura had sex? There! Is that a question yet?!?"

Gaara breathed in slowly and sighed on exhale. "What difference does it make who Sakura has been with before you?"

Lee instantly rejected Gaara's passive answer, and hit him round the face.

Gaara's face was forced to the right, but his face didn't feel crushed like a punch, instead it stung like crazy. He looked back at Lee, who in turn was staring at his own open hand. He'd slapped Gaara. Like a girl.

Before Lee could even wonder why he had slapped Gaara when he had intended to punch him, he suddenly realised that he shouldn't have been able to even touch Gaara. Gaara rubbed his face and just looked at the ground detachedly, as Lee's gaze bore through him with infinite questions.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Lee said. Gaara said nothing and started to walk away again. Lee hurried to catch up with him.

"I deserved a lot worse," Gaara said slowly and Lee suddenly felt a pang of pity for him, even though there was no logical reason for it.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Gaara, but I'm just...what you told me..."

"Do you love her or something?" Gaara said, the word _love _still ominous for him.

The question stopped Lee in his tracks.

Gaara sensed the surprise, and subtly said, "Well, it seems you feel pretty strongly about her anyway." Lee started walking again, calmed down slightly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, Gaara. What the hell can I do? She likes you!"

"That's not really true I don't think," Gaara said awkwardly.

"Well she must do, to _sleep _with you!" Lee said, almost defensively. "She isn't like you! She wouldn't sleep with just anyone, even if it was outside a relationship."

Gaara remained silent for a while, before he said quickly and forcefully, "There's a lot a virgin wouldn't understand about sex!"

Lee was totally mad for a few moments, before he silently understood Gaara's words. "I'm not judging you or Sakura. I don't like either of you any less for learning this."

Gaara didn't really believe this, and was confident that in Lee's mind he was the violent ravisher, and Sakura was the helpless, virginal victim.

"Lee, just forget we ever had this conversation, okay?" Gaara said irritatedly. "What happened between me and her was nothing. There are no 'strings' or lingering affections between us which would prevent you from pursuing her." Gaara smiled briefly. "That is providing you have the guts to pursue her..."

Lee smiled at Gaara, excepting what he said almost like he would a challenge or battle. Lee wasn't going to loose.

Gaara turned away from Lee, his smile turning to a frown away from his eyes. He still liked Sakura himself, but what else could he do? Lee was his only friend.

Darkness had fallen by the time they arrived back in Konoha, and Gaara and Lee went their separate ways- Lee to his flat, and Gaara to his hotel room.

Lee awoke feeling a little strange the next day, like something really important had taken place the day before, but he was aware that it hadn't. He got up and dressed lazily, knowing that he didn't have any missions that day and planned to relax from his journey.

However, it wasn't simply laziness. Lee wasn't a lazy person by nature. There was a certain dullness to his movements, a numbness that lingered in his brain- making him feel tired even though he was well rested. Lee groaned as the water he was trying to drink trickled down his chin.

"Damn it," he muttered to no one. He felt sluggish and unalert. The world outside his window seemed to be a lot more grey round the edges. Rather than rationalize the problem, Lee crawled back into bed and let the world go on around him. It wasn't depression, Lee decided, it was some kind of twisted emotional backlash from Gaara's news.

After a few hours lying totally awake, Lee realized it wasn't 'backlash', but simple, all-consuming jealousy.

Noon came, and Lee forced himself off of the bed and exited his flat, as he knew he'd just fall asleep if he stayed there. The fresh air and mild sun did refresh him slightly, and he walked around aimlessly, lost within his own thoughts about Sakura and Gaara.

It shouldn't bother him, but it really did. What made it even worse was that he really wanted to know the details, like how it started and where they did it...what noises Sakura made, how she felt under Gaara- well that's only if it was missionary- but what other position did Gaara choose to deflower her? By the time he actually noticed Gaara walking along side Kankurou, he was in a kind of depressed and randy trance, but still managed to hide his presence from them.

"What are you gonna do tonight then, Gaara? We can't make our way back to the sand until tomorrow." Kankurou asked his younger brother.

Gaara considered his words. "There's a girl who I said I'd visit next time I was here. Maybe I should do that." Kankurou raised his eyebrows at this.

"Oh? Since when did you go for seconds?" Kankurou laughed. "Was she really that great?"

Gaara sighed in a mix of annoyance and memory. "It's not really that so much, I just need to tell her something. Someone she knows found out we've slept together, and if she isn't alerted of the issue, it could prove most troublesome for her."

Lee understood the situation, Gaara wanted to tell Sakura that he knew. He carried on lurking in the shadows as they walked along side him.

"Really? Is that all?" Kankurou actually looked a little disappointed in his brother.

"Hum," Gaara gazed upward. "Well, I had intended to sleep with her again, but now I'm not sure I should. I mean, I want to, but this guy got really hurt before."

Lee's eyes snapped open. That was right, yesterday Gaara had said _"Well, I don't really have a 'crush' as such at the moment, but there's this girl I slept with a few days ago who I really liked. Maybe I should go see her again." _His crush was Sakura too! Lee felt betrayed on a whole new level.

"Just do her, man! It will fucking make you _feel _better." Kankurou exclaimed. "I mean, who's more important, you or him?"

"I guess you're right," Gaara sighed. "But this guy really likes..."

"Fuck him! How often do you get some sweet Konoha ass?"

"...A hell of a lot more than you." Gaara vanished at these words of misogyny- not realizing what he had said was probably more misogynistic- leaving a wounded Kankurou to nurse his male pride.

Lee simply let Kankurou wander onwards, and collapsed under the weight of Gaara's betrayal, both metaphorically and physically.

Over the past few years Gaara's friendship had meant so much to Lee. Gaara had become such an important part of his life. He couldn't wait for missions with him, or his visits to Konoha just to see him, or the subtle way that they both really admired each other, even though they were both too shy to admit it, or the cool calmness that he felt in Gaara's presence which meant so much to Lee.

Gaara had quickly and ruthlessly become the center of Lee's small universe, and now he was ripping himself away because of a meaningless _girl_?

Lee regained his composure and analyzed his best course of action- beat the shit out of Gaara.

Lee arrived at Sakura's apartment a few moments before Gaara did, giving him time to conceal his presence behind her bedroom window. It was a good location, from there he could also hear any conversation that took place around the flat. He had managed to decide within his rage, that catching him in the act would justify the beating more. It also meant that if Gaara didn't touch her, he would know, and take no action.

Gaara knocked timidly at first, but more forcefully when no one answered. When Sakura did open the door, a stunned "Gaara?!?" could be clearly heard.

"Can we talk?" Gaara said matter-of-factly.

Lee's heart froze when she replied exotically, "whatever you want to call it."

"God, I've missed you." Gaara said happily. There was a prolonged silence, so Lee slowly leant forward and glanced down at the doorway, to find them kissing passionately. Before he had time to get upset, he saw Gaara's eyes flash open and flicker upwards, so Lee quickly shot himself backwards.

"But seriously, Sakura," Gaara's voice said with a certain gentleness Lee had never heard him use. "Lee knows about us."

"WHAT!!!" Sakura yelled. "How could you be so careless?"

Gaara paused for a moment. "He loves you, I felt it was almost his right to know. I tried to lie, but it didn't work out."

"Loves me?"

Lee was fuming. He had never said he loved her, this was unfair and cruel of Gaara. The only person he really had any kind of affection for was...

...it was...

_"Oh my god," _Lee thought.

He sat there in stunned stillness, no longer listening to the conversation below him.

_"This isn't right. It can't be right," _Lee thought desprately. _"You can enjoy being with someone and have affection for them without being in love."_

**_"Really?" _**Some inner-repressed truth spoke. **_"But you value Gaara above all else, even yourself. Surely that is love?"_**

_"It may well be love, but I'm not in love with him." _Lee argued with himself._ "I like girls, I can't be gay."_

_**"What does gender have to do with love?"**_

Lee couldn't combat this and realized Gaara and Sakura had gone inside. Disillusioned and completely confused, Lee abandoned his plan, and ran away blindly. He found himself on a deserted riverbank, and cried hopelessly for the first time in years. He had only realized just how much Gaara had meant to him through his betrayal.

Hours passed, leaving Lee in a weakened state, bordering suicidal. He needed to get over himself, get over Sakura and get over Gaara. The crushing thought that they were 'doing it' at any given moment was unavoidable.

Just as Lee was about to make his way home, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Lee, I've been looking for you for hours." Gaara said confidently. "It's dark, why are you here?"

"Why aren't you with Sakura?" Lee spat without facing him.

Gaara didn't look surprised at all. "You know, if you had stuck around, you would have seen that we didn't do anything."

Lee was shocked and finally looked at Gaara. "You knew I was..."

"Well yeah..." Gaara said plainly. "I could even sense that you got confused and ran away."

"I don't believe you didn't do anything. You greeted her with a kiss!"

Gaara couldn't exactly admit that this was merely because he hadn't become aware of Lee until during it, so said, "I was only being polite."

Lee didn't know what to make of Gaara's answer, and found that trusting him was the easier option. He was disgusted with himself that he couldn't stay mad at him for long, and the unconditional trust that was merely blinding him.

"Gaara, what do I mean to you?"

Gaara raised his eyebrows. "Well, you're my friend...I guess..."

"And you're my friend too," Lee felt himself start to cry, but he bit it back. "Our friendship means everything to me."

"I know..."

"NO! You don't know!" Lee shouted wildly and the tears fell strongly from his eyes. "I'm so...sorry..." He dropped to the floor and curled himself up in a defense ball, hiding his tears from Gaara, even though his sobbing made it obvious to Gaara he was crying.

"Lee..." Lee was suddenly aware of a body in close proximity to himself, and when he raised his face from his knees, his nose bumped on Gaara's. "I always did wonder why you wanted to protect me so faithfully." Gaara smiled at Lee broadly which made the tears fall even more violently in itself, and he was using the same soft voice he had to Sakura. "Thank you."

Gaara crept a hand around Lee's back and lowered him back onto the riverbank. Lee lay dazed and confused, and watched Gaara tower above him in mild awe.

"Is this what you want?" Gaara said calmly. "Do you want me to make love to you?"

Lee couldn't believe this was happening. This was fucked up. The way Gaara's eyes were filled with utter conviction, his red hair falling across his face, the smell of the river and the darkness, the warmth from having another person on top of him.

"I also harbour those sort of feelings for you, Lee." Gaara remained still, waiting for Lee's reply or permission.

Lee remained silent, much to Gaara's dismay. He was going to have to force him to say yes.

Without any kind of pretense or mental preparation time, Gaara ran his hand down to Lee's groin and cupped it almost forcefully. Lee yelped but still became instantly hard.

"How does this feel?" Gaara asked directly, embarrassing Lee extremely. He went bright red as he bucked against Gaara's firm hand, which had started to slip up and down his length through his loose training trousers.

"Lets loose these, shall we?" Gaara's eyes turned increasingly sadistic, and he raised his free hand. Before Lee could question what we was doing, his entire outfit was ripped off of his body. He looked down to see sand flying away with shreds of his clothing.

"Hey!" Lee called pointlessly. Gaara raised a mischievous eyebrow and lowered his head. Lee raised his own to say what Gaara was going to do, but only flung to back again when Gaara took him into his mouth.

"Ahh! Gaara!"

Gaara smirked and swirled his tongue around Lee's head painfully slowly, making Lee want more. His hand itched at his side, and eventually it found itself running through Gaara's hair and pushing him down further. Gaara gagged a few times, but he ignored it.

"Gaara, don't stop!" Lee panted, his own hair getting full of mud and water as he rested his head backwards.

Gaara licked and sucked expertly- sending Lee into raptures of passion, until Lee finally came into his mouth, howling and cursing. He breathed heavily for a moment, then looked back up at Gaara, who quickly raised himself upwards and sat across Lee's hips.

Before Lee couldn't say anything, Gaara turned his head to the left and spat out something white, then started to gag a little. "God, Lee, you don't push someones face down! I nearly threw up on you at one point! I only let you get away with it because it was your first time, but if you ever do it again...I swear..." Gaara quickly shut his mouth when he realized he was ruining the mood, and Lee was looking embarrassed rather than horny.

Gaara smiled. "Don't worry, Lee" He brought a hand down his face and laughed a little. "You look really cute like this, I should scold you more often."

"Gaara, I love you," Lee said happily. He looked up at Gaara and radiated joy. "I love you."

Gaara was stunned, he almost couldn't emotionally deal with what Lee was saying. "What did you say?"

Sand eased it's way around Lee's knees, and forcefully brought them up to his chest, exposing him totally to Gaara. Lee kicked against it slightly and it held him fast, but he wasn't afraid- not even when Gaara fumbled with his own belt and zipper.

"I love you." Lee whimpered, as Gaara thrust into him, using saliva as emergency lubricant.

"Say it again," Gaara groaned, pumping in and out of Lee ruthlessly, both in speed and depth. Lee screamed and thrashed in the sands embrace, but Gaara managed to force the words from him again.

"I fucking love you." Lee yelled desprately. Gaara smiled down at him in a vaguely insane way, still sweating and moaning and thrusting. Lee completely lost himself.

"One more time," Gaara asked, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. Lee couldn't form the words, he was in a mix of bliss and pain. To make him say the words, Gaara pushed himself into Lee up to the hilt, and as Lee screamed out the words "I love you", Gaara came violently into him.

In a state of euphoria, Gaara grabbed Lee's shoulders and rolled to the side, pulling them both into the river.

"Hey! This water's fucking freezing, Gaara!" Lee whined, completely naked and violated.

Gaara just laughed playfully and splashed water at Lee. "I don't care, someone loves me!" The water felt good against Gaara's skin, and he shed himself of his remaining clothing so he was naked too. He felt refreshed. The night air was calm and beautiful.

Lee spashed Gaara back and dunked his head under the water. As Gaara sprung his head out of the water to gasp for air, Lee caught his lips in their first kiss. Gaara wrapped his hands around his back and loved the feeling of the water between them.

Lee finally pulled away to breath. Gaara held back a giggle that he hadn't figured out to breath through his nose.

"We had our first kiss after we had sex, that's fucking twisted!" Gaara laughed uncontrolablly.

"At least you lost your virginity before your first kiss," Lee said annoyedly.

"You loser! That was your first kiss, oh man!" Gaara laughed even more violently at this. "It doesn't matter though, cause you love me..."

Lee smiled, "Damn you, Gaara."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hehe, I loved writing this one. Gaara is such a slut!

Do you want Naruto's or Shikamaru's story next? Or maybe Kiba's?

Please review, I wanna know what you think!


	4. Kiba

I like Kiba. He's really cute and innocent- but then such a typical horny guy too. I'm still attracted to Gaara the most though for some reason. I hated him for ages, until he went good, and then he was like the sexiest character ever. I even called my vibrator Gaara- isn't it tragic?!? Maybe I'm just too old for Naruto really, and am just subjecting my sordid views on something innocent? Probably.

Enjoy Kiba's story, and please review.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba wasn't totally lying to Shino when he had said he wasn't a virgin, but a more accurate answer would have been that he didn't know. Where was the line between being a virgin and not a virgin anyway? Kurenai argued that it was actual _penetration_, and while Kiba didn't really agree with her, he couldn't come up with a counter argument strong enough to prove her wrong either

Kiba rested against a tree and waited for the rest of his team to arrive for morning training.

"Really now, we need to stop meeting like this...Kibby." A soft female voice called from above him. He looked up angrily to find Kurenai half-in and half-out the tree trunk a few meters above his head.

"Don't call me Kibby!!!" He yelled up at her. "What if they heard?" Kurenai just grinned and dropped out of the tree so that she now stood in front of him.

"Don't be so scared, they're still at the edge of the forest," she took a step forward and pushed herself against Kiba. "Let's not waste it..."

Kiba raised his eyebrow amusedly, and his mood totally changed. "Well, if that's the case. I think I might know what we can do to fill the time." He gripped his hands around her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their hands tugged desprately at each others clothing, showing each others total yearning to remove them.

Kiba removed his lips from her, but still kept their faces extremely close together. "Why can't we?"

The question hung awkwardly for a moment, until she replied, "Kiba, I'm so much older than you."

"Only by about fifteen years," He said as though it was nothing. He sunk his teeth into her neck, and she bit back a moan. "You can't pretend that you don't want me back anymore."

Kurenai regained her confidence quickly and said flatly, "What use do I have for a _virgin_. Maybe if you grew up a little I'd make more of an effort."

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she removed herself from Kiba at lightning speed. They had a few seconds to rearrange themselves before Hinata and Shino came into the clearing.

"A-and where have you two been?" Kurenai stuttered.

"We're sorry," Hinata said bowing. They waited for an explanation, but nothing was given.

Training went on dully like usual, and as the first hints of twilight descended, Kurenai called it a day. Disappointedly watching her departure, Kiba then turned to his teammates.

"Hey, are you two going to the party tonight?" Kiba asked cheerfully.

"You mean the one outside Konoha?" Shino said stoicly. "Of course not. Those gatherings are dangerous."

Kiba sighed at Shino's boy-scout nature and turned to Hinata, "What about you, you in?"

Hinata looked at Shino quickly, who offered her a stern glare, and then she violently shook her head at Kiba.

"You don't have to do what he says, Hinata," Kiba asked, confused why she was being so obedient. "Naruto's coming..." He sang.

"It's definitely out of the question, she will not go!" Shino yelled, the name 'Naruto' making his blood boil.

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning," Kiba left them there and made his way to his apartment- flying through the forest.

_Why have Hinata and Shino been acting so weirdly ever since that rainy night? _He mused. _It must be because of that kiss. But then why is Shino acting like he owns her? It's not awkwardness between them, far from it, it's like they're... _Kiba smiled. _Yeah, they're so doing it._

He would have been pissed off that Shino didn't tell him, but then he wasn't telling Shino about Kurenai either, so they were even.

He stepped in through his open window and was surprised to find Naruto- arms crossed and annoyed- standing in his room.

"You're late!" Naruto snapped. "We were meant to go at eight!" He looked behind Kiba and sighed. "Where's Shino and Hinata?"

"They passed." Kiba grinned at Naruto. "They're probably screwing by now..."

"W-W-WHAT?!?" Naruto yelled. "Hinata and Shino!!! But Shino..."

"Yeah, yeah, fucked up isn't it? Don't tell anyone though, they haven't actually told me yet." Kiba glanced at the time, and then hurried through his cupboard. "Okay, I'll be fifteen minutes, maximum. I need to wash. Bad!"

Kiba was showered and changed within ten minutes, even though his hair was still dripping with water. He put on a plain black shirt and 3/4 length green combats, which huge pockets all over. Naruto had stolen some of Kiba's clothes while he was washing, and wore a dark blue shirt and baggy black trousers.

"We're both in shirts, do you think people wear shirts to this kinda thing?" Naruto asked. "I don't want to look like some sort of noob."

"Good point," Kiba replied. "Hang on, I think my sister has some stuff." Kiba exited and came back with a horde of different belts and grungy accessories. "She'll kill us, but rather her than that party crowd."

Suitably modified, Naruto and Kiba made their way through the forest to exit the village secretly.

"Do you think anyone else apart from us had the guts to go?" Naruto said stepping over branches.

"Nah. Hinata and Shino are to _busy _and team ten are too lazy. Can you imagine Shikamaru getting dressed up?" Naruto laughed at Kiba's proposed idea. "What about Sakura? Did you ask her?"

Naruto froze at the name of his team mate. "She wouldn't wanna come anywhere with me."

"What happened?" Kiba asked innocently.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. I'll tell everyone about Shino and Hinata if you don't!"

Kiba smiled. "We're swapping secrets know. God, we're such girls."

"Well, a few weeks ago she started to act really _attentive _towards me, and I mean like, really. well, you know, flirty. I thought I was dreaming it up, but then she asked me to dinner, and was talking really _dirtily_." Kiba raised an amused eyebrow. "Then after dinner, she asked if I wanted to go up to a room with her..."

"NO!!!" Kiba yelled. "That sly little bitch. I hope you..." Before _"did her" _could exit Kiba's mouth, Naruto shook his head calmly. "Are you joking? Sakura throws herself at you, and you turn her down? Are you fucking retarded? Sakura! She's so fucking hot!"

"She loves Sasuke, not me," Naruto replied sadly. "Of course I wanted her, but she's my friend, I couldn't."

"But you love her, don't you? Sasuke ran away, who gives a shit about that bastard?" Kiba asked. Naruto flashed him a dangerous glance, and Kiba shut up.

"I don't love Sakura," Naruto said.

"Who do you like then?"

"I don't know," Naruto sighed. "I don't seem to understand what I want anymore now Sasuke's gone. Isn't it weird how one person can affect you so much by leaving, but all the time that they were around- you never noticed them?"

They reached the site of the party at about nine, an hour after it began, and marveled at the size of it. It was a poorly constructed tent, only held up by knifes and throwing stars, and loud metal music with an intoxicating base line came from within. Outside the tent, were different ninjas here and there exchanging money, drugs and some were even fighting.

"I'm not so sure about this," Naruto said weakly, loosing his nerve.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Kiba coaxed. "They may look tough, but we're stronger than all of them." _Besides, _Kiba thought. _I need to loose my virginity so that Kurenai will except me. And what better place than here._

"Oh, stronger than everyone here?" A low voice came from behind them. They turned round to find Kankurou smiling at them somewhat wickedly. "What are you two Konoha boy-scouts doing here?"

Kiba refused to be put down, and confidently answered "fun" in such a way Kankurou had no possible come back.

"Why don't you show us around?" Naruto said, drawing from Kiba's victory.

"Fucking fine, you retards. Your funeral."

The atmosphere inside the tent was startling and disturbing for Naruto and Kiba. The music was deafening and heavy, the lights were so dim, you could only see a few people in front of you, and there was a huge smoke and liquor cloud smothering everything. Above all, the most unavoidable thing was the seedy and depraved feeling all around them; girls walking around in nothing but their underwear and maybe a pair of boots, guys topless- wearing their pants low- with chests covered in alcohol and sweat. People grinded together all over the place in time to the music- loose hair flying and hands wandering.

"Kiba!" Came Naruto's voice. Kiba turned around only to find Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. Before he could even consider his next course of action, he felt a hand clasp firmly around his wrist and pull him through the crowd. He couldn't even really see who was leading him as it was so dark and crowded, but he followed them without resistance anyway. Whoever it was sure seemed to know where they were going at least, and when he saw a flick of blonde hair over shapely hips, he suddenly became interested in his captor.

They came to an empty space at the edge of the tentand Kiba found himself thrust against the fabric.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked loudly, but not angrily. Her vacant blue eyes and long blonde hair became instantly familiar to Kiba.

"Ino?!?" Kiba yelled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Like it matters," she said brushing him off. "A total noob like you could get himself fucking killed here!"

"Whatever...all this seems to be is a front for drugs and soulless-sex, so I'm not really worried about my safety." Kiba grinned at her coyly, but she pretended not to notice such obvious flirtation.

She raised a slender eyebrow, inquiring, "And is that what you came for?"

Kiba knew the answer was yes, but arrogantly replied, "We'll see I guess, won't we?"

This time it was Kiba to tug on Ino's wrist, causing her to tumble down on top of him- the fabric of the tent causing them to hover half-way between vertical and horizontal- so that they were now crushed together. Ino tried to push herself away from him, but the fabric was not stable enough to support her, so any effort she made just resulted in rubbing up against his chest more. Their legs had become intertwined, and Kiba was able to lazily run his knee up and down the parting of her legs.

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked huskily- directly into the ear which was worming about at his side. "Afraid you're gonna loose?"

Ino stopped moving all together at this challenge and drew her face up so close to his, that he could feel her breath on his tongue.

"You wouldn't dare," Ino said. "You simply don't have the guts."

Kiba didn't answer with words, instead he jammed his hand firmly under her tiny skirt and into her kickers. Ino cried out in shock-disbelieving his forwardness and lack of shame- but instead of pulling away, let him explore with his fingers a little.

She gained her first victory by saying, "Despite your boldness, you haven't done this before, have you?" Kiba hid his embarrassment skillfully, but still silently followed her advice to move his hand forward.

Regaining his status, he said, "But I'm guessing by how wet you are, you really want this, huh?"

Ino bucked slightly on his fingers, and panted "Yes" without any shame. Her hands were now wrapped tightly around his back, and his mouth was at just the right level to suck on her neck. She called his name airlessly, which spurred him on, and he moved his fingers quicker and with more force- flattening his palm and making deep circular movements. He jammed his knee up between her legs again, so that she was able to rest back on it a little, giving him better access to the certain spot he had been so quick to discover and manipulate.

"I take back what I said," Ino panted, her voice laden with lust. "You know what you're doing."

"That's not true," He removed his mouth from her neck and brought his eyes level to her own. "I'm just used to using my mouth."

Ino trembled in excitement at this comment. Their mouths met in a powerful kiss, and Kiba had to stop moving his hand in order to keep up with Ino's forceful pace. She was crushing her lips down on his so hard that their teeth were grinding against each other. Salvia streamed down their chins, but it didn't seem to bother them. Ino tugged wildly at Kiba's still damp brown hair. It hurt him but he didn't care; he was too lost in the feeling of a warm -more or less naked- girl writhing about on top of him and moaning his name.

"Kiba? Ino?" They stopped grudgingly and turned their heads to find Naruto looking at them. He wasn't stunned or anything, but there was a clear look of confusion on his face. "When did this start?"

"About five min..." Kiba tried to explain, before being cut across.

"Wanna join in?" Ino asked swiftly, lowering her gaze in an attempt to entice Naruto.

"Err...No offence Ino, but I'd rather not," Naruto said timidly, mildly transfixed by the image of Kiba and Ino collapsed in a sordid embrace.

"Turned down Ino and Sakura?" Kiba said. "Maybe you're gay?" Despite saying this Kiba was glad Naruto had said no, otherwise they would probably have to have sex due to situation. Naruto was his mate, but the idea of touching him- or even just seeing him involved in sexual activity- disgusted him.

Naruto didn't respond to the question and simply walked away

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Ino asked.

"Fuck him, he can have a hissy-fit if he likes," Kiba said. "You never know, he might even find someone as well."

"But it really isn't safe, have you seen the amount of sound ninja here?"

Kiba looked passed her, and was stunned that he had failed to notice it before. "Oh my god, every other person is from the hidden sound village." Kiba sighed. "But he's a big boy, he'll be fine."

"Lets change location," Ino said. "We can't do everything I wanna do right here."

"Oh?" Kiba smiled, and pushed himself and Ino upright, and led her out of the tent. It was now pitch black outside and finding a nice, empty tree was easy. They climbed it halfway, and when they were satisfied with a large, thick branch, they resumed the earlier activity of kissing desprately.

Kiba tried to set Ino down on the branch, but she didn't seem to take the hint. Still keeping his lips locked with hers, he kicked the back of her knees with his heel, forcing her to submit and lie back. Just as he'd managed to position himself over her, she gripped his shoulders. Hit him. Then proceeded to flip him over.

"No guy is ever gonna dominate me!" She said in such a way, that Kiba wasn't sure if she was joking or about to kill him.

"Radical feminist, huh?" He pulled her knickers off one leg..."I'll pound some respect into you."...and then off of the other.

Ino would have kicked up fuss about his foulness, if he wasn't already running his hand between her legs, preparing her for entry. She placed a hand either side of Kiba's face and rested on her knees while he tortured her. In this weakened state, Kiba took the chance and knocked one of her supporting arms away so she crumbled -and he got on top of her. She wiggled under him, battling to get back on top.

"Don't struggle, I'm gonna prove something." Kiba said, before kissing his way down her body, only stopping at her breasts to cup them a little. He pushed her skirt up her waist.

"Kiba, what..." Ino stopped short before screaming in delight. The feeling of his tongue slipping against the most sensitive part of her body was driving her wild. Engulfing her in desire. She bucked and drew her knees up- which Kiba wrapped him arms around firmly to imprison her. He kept licking and sucking and worming, sending Ino into raptures until she was twitching and squealing.

Just before she came, Kiba pulled back and sat up.

"Why the HELL did you stop!!!???" Ino yelled, sitting up herself, panting and flushed.

"I want you to finish when I'm inside you," Kiba said like it was obvious.

"You idiot!!!" She launched forward and slammed him back onto the branch. He yelped in pain, but was over wise distracted when she threw his belt off and ripped his zipper down. Before Kiba even knew he had an erection, Ino was pounding down onto it, flinging her hair around and using his stomach to push up from.

"Lets see who gets some respect pounded into them, asshole," she growled.

Kiba threw his head back similar to how Ino had earlier, and howled animalisticly. For a girl, Ino's pace was fast and deep, and she was able to push him in right up to the hilt. He reached his hands up to her aimlessly, but she took the opportunity to grab them and use them instead of his reddening stomach to push from. Their hands became clammy instantly, and her nails dug into him- but he didn't care. He just watched her fuck him and how expertly she took it.

He could tell she was close to finishing when her pace became insanely fast and blood dripped down from his hands. She tightened around him as she came, forcing him to finish as well- as she still pounded down relentlessly.

She moaned as she got off of him and started to put her knickers back on.

"Man, I'm fucking tired after that, I just wanna sleep." Kiba said re-zipping. "Where's my belt?"

Ino pointed down to the ground.

"Shit, that was my sisters...oh well..." He looked up at her. "See you around, yeah?"

"Not coming back in?" She sounded surprised.

"Nah, got what I came for. If you see Naruto...tell him I got sick or something."

"He'll never buy that." Ino laughed.

"Well, just make sure he doesn't get raped or anything by a sound ninja then." He paused. "You're gonna find some other guy right?"

"Well, yeah. Guys may be happy coming once, but as these parties are the only time I get sex, I'm going again."

"I used to think you liked Shikamaru, you know."

"Him?" She laughed again. "I kinda do I guess, but, I don't know. How would that one ever happen? He's to lazy 'pound some respect' into me."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"No way."

Kiba slipped in Kurenai's open window, and waited by her as she slept, touching her face now and then. He couldn't wait for the morning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought about it!

Next chapter will be Naruto's story, and it will take place at the same party, so try and keep in mind what has happened to him so far there. I'll warn you now, his story is probably gonna be the most perverted one of this whole series. And I mean...woah...fucked up. Look out for it.

Rahne xxx


	5. Naruto

This chapter starts where Naruto walks away from Kiba last chapter- so I suggest you recap briefly if you need to.

Even though it feels like I'm ruining the story by saying the girl that comes on to Naruto is actually Sasuke, I think it's more fun to read knowing she's Sasuke, and it is possible to work out who it is. I love Sasunaru, it's probably my favorite pairing- Naruto has to be uke though, sexy and violated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew what Kiba wanted him to do, and he slowly walked away from him and back into the crowd of people, slightly depressed. Kiba valued sex over their friendship. It pissed him off. Kankurou had disappeared at some point as well with some tall girl who, looked like she was having a pretty bad trip and didn't know any better.

Girls (and a few guys) ran their hands all over him as he pushed aimlessly through the mass of flesh, but he didn't see anyone he knew or liked. He found himself pushed to a drinks table in a clearer area, and decided he might as well fix himself a drink- a little social lubricant would work wonders on his mood. As he started pouring together some stuff, he felt a hand grip tightly on his shoulder. He turned -expecting to find a huge guy- but instead found a beautiful girl. He was going to smile at her, but then saw that she was wearing a sound headband.

"Hey, you grip pretty harsh for a girl. Even I'm not that strong." Naruto said timidly.

"You're right...I'm a girl. Damn it." She muttered. Naruto thought she must be insane, but still talked to her as she was so stunning. Her hair was raven black and quite long, but gelled into spikes, and even though she was in a T-shirt, it was so tight she showed off her breast and abs nicely.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Err...Shino," Naruto was afraid of giving her his real name in case a fight started.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, but then srugged it off. Naruto ignored this and poured more drink. "Dobe! You can't mix spirits!" She held her hand over his mouth over before he could drink it. As she moved so swiftly, her short white pleated skirt rose to give Naruto a view of her tight blue panties. "Pervert." She laughed. "I'll make you something to drink."

As she poured him a martini he followed her movements closely. Everything about her seemed so...familiar and comfortable. Even in this huge tent of sin, this girl, had found Naruto and saved him with her gentle mocking- even though they should be enemies.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

"No one. Just a girl tired of the harsh training of my village." She passed him the drink and leaned her perfect butt back onto the table as Naruto sipped at it. "Even us bad guys need a break sometime."

"Why are you with sound? You seem too good for it. I can tell you're not all bad." Naruto said surprisingly sincerely. She grinned and pushed up the bottom of his glass, forcing him too drink it all quickly.

"I don't care about the morality of my actions, only their consequence."

"What?" Naruto said, but before she could expand anymore Naruto saw a tell-tale flash of blonde hair. "INO!!!" Ino saw Naruto and made her way over- pulling a slightly worried face when she saw the sound girl. "Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked almost bitterly.

"He went home," Ino held her gaze with the sound girl. "You be careful now, Naruto. Make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

The sound girl watched Ino walk away amusedly, but Naruto was too scared of her to ask what the private joke was. She quickly turned back to Naruto and poured him out another drink.

"You're cute, like a little kitten, lost and love craved."

"Love craved?" Naruto asked embarrassedly, before he felt a glass push against his lower lip.

"I want you," She touched her free hand against his face, as the other poured the drink into his mouth. "Fuck, I need you so bad."

Naruto blushed and took a step back to wipe spilled drink from his lips, and in this gap another sound ninja came over to the table and made eye contact with the girl. "A comrade I don't know, huh?" He stood extremely close to her, and acted like Naruto wasn't even there. "Lets get to know each other better..." He ran a rough hand over her left breast and chewed her ear.

All the bitchy resolve that she had shown Naruto earlier disappeared in a flash, and she stood there frozen and timid- a husk of the person she once was. It was only when Naruto slugged the sound guy, that she woke up and panted for breath.

"You piece of shit, what makes you think you can get involved in sound affairs?" He raised a knife and shot it a Naruto, but before he could even block it, his surroundings turned to a blur and his body became weightless. The sensation ended suddenly and he became aware of the warm body against his own, and the rich sight and scent of the forest. He was in the girls arms.

"You can carry me and do flash-steps?! You really are a strong girl." He smiled and was pleasantly surprised when she blushed.

"Shut up," she murmured as she let him stand. "I can't believe I froze up like that."

"I was surprised too. Someone as beautiful and strong as you, I would have thought you were used to batting guys away- even your comrades." Naruto smiled and rubbed her shoulders, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"I don't want your pity." She spat. "Only weak people pity others, it's an emotion that goes against our natural instincts."

Naruto smiled. "Hypocrite. Then why did you save me?"

The girl blushed again silently, and weakly replied, "What do you know, dobe?" She crossed her arms arrogantly. "I saved you because I'm looking out for my own interests."

"Is that what I am then? Your interests?" Naruto said cockily. A smile curled dryly onto her lips and she had Naruto against a tree before he even saw her move. His back slammed painfully backwards. "Damn girl, you really are a violent one."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"I'm Shino..."

She forced her mouth onto his, pushing her lips against his hard- almost so tight together that they couldn't move. Her hands snaked up his chest, uncovering his delicate and untouched skin. Naruto moaned. Their bodies grinded against each other- snaking, melting, moulding...Naruto pushed his hand through her hair and held her head, pulling her closer, tempting her towards him. Her breasts pushed on his bare chest, and he found himself running his hands all over them, coaxing little groans and squeaks from her.

"Fuck me. I need you." Naruto looked down at her pleading eyes. "I've needed you for so long." She did sound a little insane, considering she'd known him about 10 minutes, but Naruto was seduced by these words none the less. "You mean everything." He lay her back onto the grass and kissed her again before she could say anything else. She started to unbutton Naruto's shirt, and he took the hint and tugged her free of her top- throwing it dully away somewhere. Her lips were soft and wet, and she tasted sweet, like she needed this bad. Her hands wrapped tightly around his bare chest so tightly, that he was finding it hard to keep resting on his hands above her. He pushed her skirt up to once more reveal those tight blue nickers, and he lazily hooked a finger around them, removing them.

She was tight. A lot tighter than Naruto was comfortable with- and by the looks of it- too tight than she was comfortable with either.

"You're a virgin?" He winced- trying to push into her more.

She opened her mouth to reply, but only a gasp came out. Naruto pulled out slightly and slammed back in, which made her howl in pain. She sobbed and closed her eyes.

"I'll stop if..."

"Don't you dare stop!!!" She screamed. "I need to connect with you."

He started a slow and easy rhythm, but she still wasn't loosening up any, and her eyes remained tightly shut. He bit back a moan. Even though it must be horrid for her, it was amazing for him.

He noticed her eyes slowly start to open, but was shocked when red eyes now looked back at him.

"S-Sharingan?!?" Naruto stumbled back and totally away from her. "Who are you? Are you Itachi? I wondered how you knew my name!"

The girl pulled herself together and sat up, but the sharingan never went away.

"I'm not Itachi..."

"Then you're..."

A cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed the girl and Naruto lost sight of her. He looked round to his left and felt something connect with the right side of his neck. He flashed his head back to the front and gasped as a set of teeth bit down onto his throat. The lips were warm and sucked unforgivingly at his exposed flesh. Naruto held the head there as the teeth sank firmly into him, pulling at the mass of black hair. "Sasuke..." Blood crept down Naruto's neck and all over his naked chest, in a stream so thick that Naruto was sure Sasuke meant to kill him, but he didn't even care.

Naruto was dully aware that the lips deconnected from his neck, and his world went black when Sasuke wrapped his forehead protector over his eyes.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto pleaded as heavy hands forced him to bend forwards.

"Why? I told you before, didn't I? Or weren't you listening?" Sasuke let Naruto grip onto the tree trunk. "I've needed you for so long."

Naruto felt his trousers pulled to the ground and something hard rest against his entrance.

"I'm gonna return the favor..." Sasuke leant forward and forced himself inside of Naruto, making Naruto yelp in pain. He couldn't take it. He beat his fists against the tree trunk and found himself loosing control, saliva streaming down his chin and tears soaking the forehead protector. Sasuke let out a quiet grunt, starting to completely exit Naruto- and then slam himself back in to the hilt. He ran his hands all over Naruto's back, feeling and clawing the flesh he desired so badly.

A mucus like fluid collected around Sasuke's cock and slowly dripped to the floor. More and more pooled each time Sasuke rammed himself into Naruto, and soon the flow was so dense that it was getting splashed up Sasuke's stomach and Naruto's back. Sasuke smiled and continued his brutal pounding of Naruto, and all Naruto could do was grip onto the tree and scream for help. The feeling of Sasuke inside of him was intense and wild- like a flame-driving Naruto crazy. He wanted Sasuke to stop and never touch him again, but then also to carry on nailing him all at the same time. Sasuke was filling the annoying gap which had lingered between them for so long, both physically and metaphorically.

Sasuke finally cried out and released inside Naruto, pushing and pushing harder until every last drop was in him. Finally, when he was satisfied, he grudging disconnected from Naruto and untied the forehead protector- but without Sasuke's support- Naruto instantly fell to the ground, in a mix of relief and blood loss from the wound on his neck.

"Poor Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "I went too far." He checked to see that Naruto's wound had stopped bleeding and that despite his lack of consciousness, that he would live. "Things will get troublesome if I wait for you to wake up. I'd rather not fight you."

He kissed Naruto and was on his way, not caring he was leaving him naked and violated for the world to see.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like I said...this chapter is so perverted...

Anyway, who next? Not too many left now. There's still Temari, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru...and does anyone want to read what happens next to Kiba and Kurenai? I have a feeling the pairings are going to get a little weird from now on. I'm keen on the idea of a NejiXSakura and TemariXShikamaru...maybe even TentenXKankurou? But like always, I'm open to suggestions, so please ask if you really want a pairing- even if I've already written about one of the two.

I hope you liked this and please review.


	6. Temari

I know there's a kinda ShikaIno VS ShikaTema war going on, and as a neutral, I feel guilty about taking sides by doing a KibaIno and ShikaTema, but it's just how my plot worked out I guess.

I'm sorry for the longer wait than normal, and I hope you enjoy Temari's story! Please review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari had been watching and scolding her brothers for their sexual activities for ages, but she had only just realised all the while she had really just been jealous of them. Even though she was the eldest sibling, she was still a virgin- a fact Kankurou seemed to enjoy reminding her of a lot.

And then there was Gaara, who came home a week or so ago saying he had just realised he was in love with Rock Lee. Before Temari could even ask what he planned to do about it, he announced they had already slept together and within the same minute of realizing his love. This had made Temari feel so worthless. She had known about her love for Shikamaru for about a year now, but made no progress. She wanted to be sexually liberated like her brothers and just fucking take him already- regardless of his age.

Four years wasn't that bigger age gap really...So he was JUST legal and she was twenty...big deal?

He had never shown any real interest in her, so she kept him at a comfortable distance, never showing any emotion and acting bitchy. However, she wasn't going to be able to keep him at a distance for much longer.

"Kankurou, pass the milk," Temari said over the breakfast table. He looked up at her for his own cereal, but failed to pass the milk. "Asshole." She was forced to get up and snatch it from him. "You should show me a little more respect, little-brother."

"Of course I don't respect you...20 year old vir..." Her fan connected with his face before he could finish, just at the same time Gaara walked in.

"Idiots." He sighed and took his place at the table.

"You fucking bitch, Temari!" Kankurou yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "I ought to..."

"You'll do nothing," Gaara said stoically. "We have to go to Konoha today."

"Again? Damn it, we're there all the frigging time recently." Kankurou whined.

"Me and you have a mission with Kiba and Shino, and Temari, you're with Shikamaru," Gaara said. Both boys watched Temari closely to see a reaction, but she didn't give them one.

"You and Shikamaru..." Gaara started.

"When are you two finally gonna do it?" Kankurou crudely finished. "Everyone else can see it."

"More like the way they look at each other," Gaara smiled

"Shut up, both of you," Temari snapped.

"Shhh, Gaara," Kankurou whispered loudly. "She's embarrassed about liking someone younger than her smallest brother."

"Pedophilia?" Gaara said in a mockingly concerned tone.

"I'm not a pedophile! He's 16 now." Temari yelled.

"So you admit you like him?" Gaara said. "And that you liked him before he as 16?"

Temari just sat there without any come-back, and ate her breakfast quickly.

It was just after noon when they laid foot in Konoha and none of them felt like a mission after such a long journey. Luckily, as they weren't meant to sign in till two o'clock, they had time to do what they liked for a while.

"Okay!" Kankurou said cheerfully. "Lets eat!"

"Temari, will you join me at the sake bar?" Gaara said, totally ignoring his brother.

"Certainly" She smiled.

"HEY!!! Why can't we do something normal once in a while!" Kankurou pleaded. "We're siblings, not old men! Besides, we shouldn't drink before a mission."

"Kankurou's right," Temari sighed. "Come on Gaara, lets get some ramen."

Gaara eyed Temari like she had just totally betrayed him, before turning on his heel and walking away from them. "I have other interests to pursue, idiots."

"Yeah right, you whore! You're just gonna go fuc..."

"Kankurou!!! Be quiet! Don't go yelling that crap in the streets. We still have _some_ respect to protect." Temari said, pissed off mainly for being left with him.

"Well, if Gaara's gonna go get his rocks off..." Kankurou said in a mock loud whisper. "..I don't see why I shouldn't do the same."

Temari was shocked, "And you wonder why I hate you guys! We have a mission, you can't just..."

"You'll understand one day, sis." He smiled and was gone.

Temari looked around. What the hell was she going to do for two hours, alone? Alone and fucking pissed off. About as pissed off as pissed off gets...she was gonna rip apart the next thing she...

"Yo,"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!???" She exploded, flying round and slamming her open palms forward- pushing the person who had _dared _to talk to her reeling to the ground. Dust flew up and in the blanket it formed around them, she was able to calm down.

"You crazy bitch," slowly but surely the dust cleared, to reveal Shikamaru sprawled out on the floor. "What the hell is your story?!"

Temari's eyes widened and she quickly crouched down beside him, helping to rearrange himself.

"Dear god, I'm so sorry," she looked down and tried to busy herself brushing down his dusty jacket. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you! I'm so stupid. Are you okay?"

When she got no reply, she was forced to look up at him, and was embarrassed by his amused smile.

"I'd let you hit me more often if I knew you'd be like this," Shikamaru stood up and as he did so, Temari suddenly understood that this was the first time they had touched. She flopped down onto the dirt totally dazed. "What's with you? You never act this spacey."

She wasn't spacey at all. She'd never felt anything so acutely before as this sudden lust -it was making her whole body tremble. She wanted him inside of her.

"Tell me about it." He said dryly, snapping her back into reality.

It was Temari's turn to act surprised. "You want to listen to a women's problems?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything back to that and lead her to a small cafe, where he ordered her some green tea. Temari sat at a table and waited for him, not sure what to make of this seeming kindness. It put her off-guard. She had no idea how to deal with him when he was like this.

He slid back to her and placed the drinks on the table softly. "Spill, Temari."

"It's Kankurou...well Gaara too, but..." She looked at him and couldn't believe that he was hanging on her every word. "They treat me like shit..."

"Do they _hit _you?" The protective glint in Shikamaru's eye was obvious, no matter how Temari tried to rationalize it otherwise. He almost looked...like he cared about something.

"No, they never hit me..." Temari's voice had grown weak, causing his next question.

"Do they ever _touch_ you?" Temari would have laughed at this if the atmosphere wasn't so intense.

"God no!" She sighed as he relaxed a little. "It's that I'm 20 now, and the oldest of us, but still have never..."

She took one look at his amused face and flung her chair back, ready to storm out the cafe- but she felt a warm hand clasp around her wrist. The second time they'd touched. She sat back down purely because she would have fallen otherwise, rather than forgiving him.

"Who cares if you aren't like your brothers?"

"I guess...but...It's not like I don't want anyone. I'm just too _afraid _to pursue them."

"Afraid or proud?" There was a silence. Now that he was legal, there was no reason for her to not pursue him, but then if he liked her back, there was no reason he couldn't pursue her- other than pride.

"I'm not proud," he raised an eyebrow, but she ignored him. "Rejection just seems rather daunting."

"We better get going now, Temari," he stood and smiled coyly at her. "Fear won't get anybody anywhere. Who cares if he rejects you?"

Temari stood up at this too, and drew some confidence from these words.

"I want you, Shikamaru," she said, watching his eyes flash wide open. Rather than wait for his reply, she disappeared quickly - to reappear in the Hokage's office moments later, which already contained Gaara and Kankurou.

"You are late Temari!" Tsunade snapped. "And where the hell is that lazy, good-for-nothing..."

Shikamaru suddenly appeared in the center of the room, looking timid and confused. Kankurou smirked at him, but Shikamaru didn't react to it.

"Right, Gaara and Kankurou, please go and meet Kiba and Shino at the village gates. You know your mission." She turned to Temari and Shikamaru. "Collect the scroll marked on this map. I know this sounds boring, but someone has to do it. Everything clear?"

"Yes," Temari quickly replied and took Shikamaru's hand, forcing him to disappear with her. They landed somewhere in the forest.

"So is this all you're gonna do! What a great _manly_ fucking reaction!" Temari flung his hand away from hers, and the motion caused him to trip and slip against a tree trunk. "Say something!!!" He said nothing. He just looked blankly at the ground, a total husk. "Why the hell do I even like someone as backwards as you anyway!"

Temari felt her rage ebb away from her as she actually scanned Shikamaru's face, which displayed such a pitiful and lost expression, she just wanted to comfort him. His breath came in short, shallow gasps, and Temari became aware of the way the chest rose and fell in an exaggerated way.

The silence that the absence of her anger created was almost unbearably heavy. Temari stood just looking at him looking at her, her hands trembling with desire.

"I love you, Shikamaru," She whimpered, taking a step closer. He visibly withdrew, pressing his back into the tree, his eyes wide like a stunned deer.

"Please don't..." He stammered. "You're..."

"There's only four years between us," Temari pleaded.

"It's not that," He calmed down a little bit and rubbed his forehead. "Temari, this isn't you, this is...just too weird. I don't harbour any feelings of _love_ for you at all."

The walk to the scrolls location was in total silence, and by the time Shikamaru had finished digging it out from under a tree trunk, it was already nightfall. Temari put up a basic tent bought from a small village and waited nervously inside as Shikamaru went to the toilet.

The tent's zip slowly came down and he gingerly entered- still fastening his belt back up. There was something there, a tension that was terrifying and wonderful. He sat cross-legged in front of her.

"I've been thinking about what you said..." He mumbled not really looking at her. "And well..."

Temari raised herself onto her knees and dropped her lips onto his before he could say anymore. Even though he was a little scared, Shikamaru pushed against her slightly, raising a hand and sliding it round her back. She gave a little relived sigh that he was cooperating, and kissed him more strongly- running her hands all over his neck and face- feeling the flesh that had escaped her for so many years.

"If you're doing this out of pity, you can stop now," Temari managed to say as a hand had begun to coax her out of her dress. Shikamaru smiled.

"I'm doing this for totally selfish reasons," he untied the sash around her waist. "I may not love you, but I still want you."

"What happened to your fear?"

"I've found my resolve," he said gently as her dress unraveled without the sash, showing him everything.

"Resolve?" She asked, voice trembling. "This isn't like a mission."

"You're right," He said, softly lying her down on the tents cool surface. "This is far more terrifying."

Their lips connected again but in a much more heated and fiery way. Arms and fingers danced across each others bodies, bridging the gap years of timidness created. She moaned at his touch, loving the feeling of his body weighing down on hers. Tongues pushed together. Eyes remained tightly shut. Breath hitched back and then came in short, bruising gasps.

Shikamaru drew himself up a little and looked down at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do what you need to do," she panted, unbuckling his belt, brushing the tip of his erection through his shorts as she did so. "I don't care if it hurts."

Obviously, it hurt a lot more than she was expecting, even though she valiantly hid this fact from Shikamaru. He was loving and gentle, keeping a slow and easy rhythm, despite wanting nothing more than to let go and pound into her as hard as he could. Her breathing was heavy, and she let out little whimpers when he went too deep; but she loved the feeling of completeness, of wholeness, the comforting feeling of being in Shikamaru's arms. He bit into her neck, marking his conquest, and she ran her hands through his hair- taking out his hair-tie so it fell freely.

"I love you, crier-baby." She sighed as he increased his pace, signaling he was nearly finished. Their eyes met for a second, before he flung his head back and breathed in sharply. The climax of all their tension had been reached, and Shikamaru rolled off of her totally fulfilled and sure that he had done the right thing.

"I don't love you like you love me, but I'm attached to you." He whispered as he smiled.

"That's good enough for now," she sighed, smiling back at him. Their hands found each other and intertwined lazily.

"Love's too troublesome for a 16 year old, but I understand lust now better than I ever will in the future."

"Maybe you're right."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hehe, I did another story about love!!! Aren't you proud of me!

Because it's such a popular request, next chapter will be a SakuraXNeji- so if you have any suggestions for it, please say! Also if you still _really _want a pairing even if they've already been done, still run it by me. KankurouXTenten will be done at some point too.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Tenten

Sorry that it's been so long since the last update! I ran out of steam I guess… I know I said that SakuraXNeji would be next, but this just popped into my head yesterday, and I had to write it.

Almost all of my girl friends have lost their virginity in one of two ways. (A) Through an awkward-OMG never tell anyone-fumble with a guy mate, or (B) because they were basically forced into it by their boyfriend. In this series, I realised that I had yet to include the latter as a major theme, even though I've touched upon it with Shino and Sasuke.

But let's face it, out of all the guys, who would be more forceful and violent in bed than Kankurou?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the fifth time that evening a small smile curled across Lee's thin lips at the mention of Gaara's name. He was quick to cover it and regain his stoicness, but Neji didn't miss a thing (as was his nature).

"What's with your kinda creepy reaction to Gaara's name?" Neji finally voiced, the curiosity getting the better of him. Tenten choked a little on her sake, her head proceeding to dart between her two teammates faces.

"You don't have to over analyze every little thing, Neji." Lee calmly replied. "Just a little 'in' joke, that's all."

"So why's your heart fluttering like a love sick little girl?" Neji said amusedly, starting to understand a little.

"What can I say, Neji? You've gotten me all hot and bothered." Lee's eyes flicked up from above his glass and his gaze bore straight into Neji. "No need for envy."

"Ha ha, you can't get out of it that easily," Neji slanted his chair backwards. "Tell us all about Gaara-_chan_."

"Well, where shall I start? The fact we're madly in love..." Lee bit his lip and looked up, slowly adding, "or fucking like wild dogs."

Neji spat out his water.

"Ha ha, yeah right, Lee." Tenten giggled. "You're always lying when you drink."

"Actually, Tenten, if he was lying, his heart rate would have increased and he'd have signs of sweat on his forehead and hands." Neji stated having regained his composure. "He's not lying on his one, it would seem."

As Lee and Neji continued to banter and joke carelessly, Tenten found herself frozen to the spot. Their voices faded around her, until all she was aware of was heavy laughter and fragmented phrases, like 'since when' and 'that's disgusting'. Feeling a distinct sensation of something spiralling downwards rapidly in the pit of her stomach, Tenten was forced to except what had lain dormant in her heart under the harshest terms possible.

All that exited her lips under this great pressure was a gentle "Oh".

"How big is it then?" Neji laughed.

"Neji! You dirty beast!" Lee snapped back.

"I'm gonna take off, guys." Muttered Tenten, standing up.

"Nooo, you've gotta help me grill Lee about Gaara!" Neji protested. "I still can't believe you've only just told us." He added, turning back to Lee, who blushed a little.

"I'm good, thanks," She said before sweeping away.

Neji's eyes flashed wide open for a moment in sudden realisation as he watched her back storm off.

"Shit, Tenten, how did I miss that one?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten slid her back down a damp wall and cried her eyes out, not caring about the dark or the cold or even the freezing rain. Her small fingers wrapped around her knees and she buried her tearful face in them, hiding from the world.

It was too cruel, denying her love for so long, just to come to this.

"It's not fair, damn it!" She sobbed pointlessly. "Why am I being like this?"

"That's a good question, but maybe one I won't ask right away, huh?" Tenten shot her eyes upwards, to find a guy holding an umbrella over her. "You got anywhere to be?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." She croaked, forcing more tears to fall.

"Suit yourself. I was only trying to help." The guy began to walk away, subjecting Tenten to the heavy and painful rain once more.

Having gotten over the initial despair by being interrupted, Tenten was no longer in the mood to sit in the rain, and couldn't stop herself calling after him.

"Wait!" She cried. "Please, take me somewhere."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, the bath is all ready for you to get into. If you pass out your clothes, I can take them to the front desk to get them dry cleaned for you." He glanced at her briefly. "But if I do that, it means you can't leave until the morning when they'll be ready."

"That doesn't matter," she said sadly. "It's not like I have anywhere else to be."

He blinked. "Are you really sure you don't want a doctor? You look..."

"For the last time! I'm fine."

"You could barely stand! I'm worried about..."

"Why?" She snapped. "Why do you care...but he doesn't."

"Ah, so that explains the tears, you got rejected," he sat down next to her on the bed. "And you know, I'm gonna look after a follow ninja."

Tenten suddenly noticed she had no idea who the guy was, despite being in his hotel room. He guessed this too. "It's Kankurou," he laughed. "I look a little different minus the puppets and make-up, I know." He pointed to his ninja suit and dolls hanging off a chair.

"I hate your brother..." She muttered, feeling a sudden need to now get away.

"Ha ha, what did he do this time? But reject you? That seems a little hard to believe..." Kankurou blushed a bit, hoping she wouldn't notice the unintentional complement.

"No, that's not..." She started.

"Ah, which means he's fucking the guy you like then. These things always seem to follow a similar pattern with him I'm afraid." Kankurou was amused, but when he saw her suicidal expression, he kicked himself for his insensitivity. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's my own fault. Why would anyone ever notice me? I'm not pretty or anything, why should I expect him to like me?"

"You are pretty."

"You don't have pity me; I'm a big girl now."

Kankurou sighed. "Why do girls have such a bad body image? You're all convinced you're ugly and fat cause of these rake thin models, who most guys worth their salt would never touch with a barge pole."

"But..."

"Oh for fucks sake, Tenten, you're beautiful. And I mean it. You're fucking stunning." He cupped her chin and forced her to face him. "Lee's a fool to pick my brother over you."

She flicked his hand away timidly and started to tremble- half from nerves, half from excitement, half embarrassment that he had already known about Gaara and Lee.

"You mean it? Really?" Tenten fumbled with her hands to avoid looking at him directly, still acutely shy and her heart pounding against her rib cage sharply.

She was a little shocked then when he stood up and a heavy hand connected with the top of her head. "It starts with your hair, I think." He grinned, running his huge hands softly round the back of her messed-up hair style. "Those cute little buns, completely adorable."

Tenten looked up at him in mild disbelief, blushing like mad and heart beating wildly.

He moved his hand down and stroked a lazy finger over one eyebrow, "perfect" slipped carelessly from his lips. His fingers then circled the eye underneath. "These big, wide eyes- innocent but totally piercing and focused."

"It's these tiny pink ears," he laughed, pinching a lobe gently, sending shivers down Tenten's already highly sensitive spine. The heat between them increased by the second, Kankurou's eyes hard and focused- brutal like those of an animal who was playing with its prey, before mercilessly devouring it.

"What else?" Tenten whispered desperately, caving all too easily to such elegant and carefully planned seduction.

"Your nose," he muttered. "It's cute too." He let a finger slip across it playfully. "Small but perfect in form."

"What about my lips?" She was finally able to ask with a shred of confidence, her eyes glistening with anticipation.

"Your lips?" Kankurou grinned. "Are what seals the deal." His mouth finally came crashing down upon hers with so much force, that he sent them both reeling backwards onto the bed.

He kissed her so passionately that it was almost violent, his tongue pushing hers back into her own mouth. Her arms wrapped desperately around his broad shoulders and slowly eased through his slight brown curls, wanting to connect where her mouth seemed to be failing to keep up. The stubble on his upper lip hurt a little, certainly as his mouth was open wider than hers was; as if he wanted to completely devour her, have every part of her for his own.

His large calloused fingers made rough work of her shirt, but it came off all the same. He rose up a little to view what he had just uncovered, and while he was greeted by bare breasts, he also noticed Tenten's shocked expression- eyes glinting with water and her breath coming in short, grating gasps.

"What's wrong?" He said, already starting to fondle a pale breast.

"Lee..."

"Oh come on, forget him already!" He slid a nipple between his fingers.

"It's not just that," she said pushing her hands pointlessly against his chest. "I barely know you."

"So what? You came back with me didn't you? You kissed me didn't you?"

"Yes, but..." She started before he took the nipple in his mouth. "Ah! Jesus!" Her hands held the back of his head again, her neck thrust back. "Ugn, don't stop."

"Seeing my point of view now?" He smiled.

"Ah, no wait a moment, Kankurou, I'm...Ah!!" Another hand had found its way between her legs and firmly groped around. "Kankurou!! Ugn!"

Kankurou couldn't help but smile at the such delicious little moans she was honouring him with.

Tenten lost herself for a while in the attention Kankurou so expertly paid to her body- lips at her nipples, fingers between her thighs. It was only when the erection inside of his jeans ran over her leg by chance, that she was snapped back to her senses.

"No, Kankurou, we can't do this, I'm still a virgin, this isn't how I wanna..."

"A virgin! How cute. You've just made me want you even more." He grinned.

"No, I..."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He easily managed to undo her flies, and pull knickers and all down to her knees, despite her vague resistance.

"Please, Kankurou, I really don't think I'm ready to..." Once again she was forced to stop talking as his tongue fluttered over the newly exposed area. She sighed and threw her head back once again- her eyes screwed tightly shut, nipples as hard as rock.

"You're ready, Tenten, you know you are. Stop being so fucking indecisive for once in your life." He brought his face back up to her eye level, but her expression was indecipherable. "Simply put girl, just give into pleasure, it's easier and a whole lot more fun."

Tenten just continued to stay silent as she watched him fumble with his belt and zipper. "Last chance to say no, Tenten, and silence definitely means yes..."

She opened her mouth to yell at him to stop, but her lust prevented the words from forming at the back of her throat. She felt numb and afraid, but still needed to stay in his arms.

He slipped just the tip of his penis into her and it wasn't long before she was screaming in pain.

"It hurts!! Stop it!" She yelped, her small hands tugging at his hair childishly. He placed a hand either side of her once he was inside and smiled down at her pain ridden face.

"It's okay; just bare it for a little longer." He grunted, shoving himself into her up to the hilt, causing her to only scream even more.

He gently slopped his lips down to kiss her forehead, then looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

He continued a lazy, but very deep rhythm which Tenten was failing to get used to. Totally trapped and utterly impaled, all she could feel was pain, along with his hair tickling her forehead as he moved.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight," He nuzzled their foreheads together before saying; "I need to go faster."

"Hey, no! Wait, please! Don't..." She begged. "Keep it slow, AH!" Kankurou couldn't help it. He needed to totally take her. His hands ran wildly all over her body, hurting her even more by his shear weight, as he slammed into her mercilessly- creating a fire that he would he would not be able to survive for much longer.

"Kankurou!" Tenten's clit throbbed at the repeated bombardment, almost enough so to take her mind off of the pain; but just as she started to like the feeling, Kankurou slipped two fingers into her mouth as he came-off, grunting and howling like an animal, thrusting into her so harshly, that his pelvis bones bruised her thighs.

He sighed. There was a pause as they simply gazed at each other, before he slipped out of her.

"Come on." He said standing up, using a tissue to clean up his jeans. "Get in the bath before the water gets too cold. Might as well give me your clothes now, so I can get them dry-cleaned."

Tenten writhed a bit in her embarrassing nakedness, but stood up and gave him her clothes none the less.

"Will I see you again?" Kankurou asked earnestly, doubting a positive reply.

Tenten stood and looked at him, the parting of her legs still throbbing and begging for more. Finding some confidence from her weak state, she told him-

"What makes you think we've finished, you selfish bastard."

"Oh," he replied- planting a kiss on her pouting lips. "I've been told."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just in case someone is worried- she did consent (kinda). It wasn't rape (really). Lol.

Anyway, I'm back in writing mode now, so as always, if there is a pairing you want, run it by me. If people still want the NejixSakura, maybe that next? The only people I'm not happy using again in a pairing are Gaara, Lee, Temari or Shikamaru, as I've put them in relationships. (I want a NarutoXGaara too, but I don't want him cheating on Lee, lol. Maybe I'll do a one-shot...) Any other characters, feel free to ask for whatever sordid pairing you like. (My Chemical Naruto Romance asked for a SasukexItachi, which I'm still considering writing, as let's face it- twisted, but hot.) Also want to include Kakashi in something too….

Thank you for reading and please review! Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
